PsychoRevenge: Nora Freddie Jade Tori
by DaveyWalker
Summary: In this 50 minute fanfic special, Nora escapes prison and kidnaps Cat. Sam, Freddie, Jade, and Tori join forces to rescue Cat from Nora.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main Cast**

**Jenette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**Guest Cast**

**Christopher**** Michael as Officer Carl**

**Danielle Morrow as Nora Dershlit**

**Jim Pirri as David Vega**

**Special Guest Cast**

**Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming over Jade." Cat said.

"Well I only came over to see Sam but I'm having a good time." Jade said.

"I still can't believe you guys are good friends." Dice said.

"We became good friends didn't we?" Sam said.

"Yeah we did." Jade said.

"I'm board. You guys want to remember stuff?" Sam said.

"Sure. Cat remember when your parents left with your brother to Idaho and me and Robbie convinced Nona to let you live here?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"That really happened Cat?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I almost had to live at school?" Cat said.

"Sorry that happened." Dice said.

"It's fine." Cat said.

"Jade and Robbie were nice for you to live with Nona." Sam said.

"Where is Robbie?" Dice said.

"He's on a boys night out with Beck and Andre." Jade said.

"Ahh." Dice said.

"Hey Sam why don't you tell me stuff you did on iCarly." Jade said.

"Well we did a lot of cool stuff. We went to Japan, met the former first lady, got to be on Jimmy Fallon and got kidnapped twice." Sam said.

"You guys got kidnapped twice?" Jade said.

"Yeah by a girl named Nora Dershlit." Dice said.

"How do you know?" Jade said.

"She kidnapped me and Cat and trapped us down a well." Dice said.

"Cat why didn't you tell me?" Jade said.

"I never thought of it." Cat said.

"She was obsessed with Carly, me and Freddie. Her only friend was a chicken." Sam said.

"That's sad." Jade said.

"Yeah. She got put under maximum security so she'll probably not break out." Sam said.

Chapter 2

(Seattle Police Department)

"Someday I'm going to get out of here and when I do, I'm coming for my revenge Sam Cat." Nora said.

"Dershlit workout time is over. I'm taking you back to your cell." Officer 1 said.

"Okay. You know I think I'm starting to have fun being placed here in maximum security." Nora said.

"I don't care. Now back to your cell." Officer 1 said.

"Okay but can I use the restroom real quick?" Nora said.

"Fine but you only get 5 minutes." Officer 1 said.

"Alright." Nora said.

"Make it quick." Officer 1 said.

"Oh I will." Nora said.

(Officer 1 closes the door)

"But I won't be in here because I'm going to escape." Nora said.

(Nora spray paints 'See ya. Nora Dershlit')

"Perfect. Now to get my revenge. Watch out Sam Cat. I'm coming for you." Nora said.

(Nora escapes through the window)

"Okay Nora it's been 5 minutes. Did you hear me?" Officer said.

(Officer 1 opens the door)

"Oh my god!" Officer 1 said.

"What is it?" Officer Carl said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Nora Dershlit escaped." Officer 1 said.

"Again?" Officer Carl said.

"Yes. Sound the alarm." Officer 1 said.

"On it." Officer Carl said.

(Alarm goes off)

Chapter 3

"Morning Sam." Cat said.

"Hey Cat. How'd you sleep?" Sam said.

"Good. I dreamed about me and Robbie living in a candy castle." Cat said.

"Nice. I made you breakfast." Sam said.

"Yay chocolate chip waffles." Cat said.

"I figured you should eat some food before you go to school." Sam said.

"Well thanks." Cat said.

"It's the least I could do." Sam said.

"Thanks. I'll take it to go with me. I have to get going." Cat said.

"Why? Do you have a big assignment for Sikowitz?" Sam said.

"I don't want to be tardy. That's not me." Cat said.

"Well have fun at school." Sam said.

"Thanks. I will." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

(Scene cuts to Nora)

"This kayak is so heavy. With no one helping me." Nora said.

"Hey do you need some help?" Cat said.

"Hello girl." Nora said.

"Whatcha doing?" Cat said.

"Trying to put this kayak in my car but it won't fit." Nora said.

"Why don't you let the air out of it." Cat said.

"Cause I will have to put air in it." Nora said.

"Well then it won't fit in your car." Cat said.

"There's room in my car. Check out yourself." Nora said.

"Okay but I have to hurry. I got to get to school." Cat said.

(Nora closes the trunk)

"Hey why'd you close the trunk?" Cat said.

"Because I'm kidnapping you." Nora said.

"Nora?!" Cat said.

"That's right. I'm back for revenge." Nora said.

"HELP!"" Cat yelled.

Chapter 4

"Huh it's 4:00. Why isn't Cat home? Did she have detention?" Sam said.

"She's probably hanging with her friends." Freddie said.

(Cheer Applause)

"She would have told me. She always texts me saying she's hanging out with her friends." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Sam said.

"Why'd you say that?" Freddie said.

"Sorry Cat says it a lot. I'll see who it is." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Jade said.

"Hi Sam." Tori said.

"Hey Jade. Hey Tori." Sam said.

"Is Cat okay? She didn't come to school today." Tori said.

"Cat didn't go to school?" Sam said.

"No." Jade said.

"We were thinking she got sick." Tori said.

"I thought she was with you." Sam said.

"No she's not." Jade said.

"It's not like Cat to miss school. Except when she got arrested in Arizona." Tori said.

"Sam you have to see this." Freddie said.

"In Seattle Washington, a psycho girl named Nora Dershlit broke out of prison and is on the lose." Tammy Yanks said.

"Nora broke out again?" Sam said.

"She must have kidnapped Cat." Freddie said.

"Wasn't she the psycho girl that kidnapped you guys twice?" Tori said.

"Yes. I wonder where they are." Sam said.

(Nora slides a note)

"What's that letter?" Tori said.

"I have Cat. If you want to see her again, meet me at the abandoned house for a fight. Signed Nora. P.S. Revenge, revenge, revenge." Sam said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Uh hello?" Sam said.

"Hello Sam." Nora said.

"Nora, what have you done with Cat?" Sam said.

"I kidnapped her." Nora said.

"Yeah well guess what psycho? I'm coming to the abandoned house with some of my friends to kick your butt." Sam said.

"Good luck finding out which one it is." Nora said.

Chapter 5

"What has she done with Cat?" Jade said.

"She kidnapped Cat and has her trapped in an abandoned house." Sam said.

"Do you know which one?" Tori said.

"Yes. The last time she broke out, she kidnapped Dice and trapped him in a well so Cat and I asked Nevel for help. There's 3 abandoned houses we can take." Sam said.

"You asked Nevel for help?" Freddie said.

"We didn't have a choice." Sam sad.

"How far away are the abandoned houses?" Tori said.

"Not that far. All I know is they're right near Aloha Burger." Sam said.

"Aloha Burger?" Tori said.

"They have good donkey sauce." Jade said.

"We should get some." Tori said.

"We can go later. Right now we have to save Cat from Nora." Sam said.

"Wow that's the first time you've turned down food." Freddie said.

"Let me go to the bathroom first then we can go." Sam said.

"I hope Cat's okay." Tori said.

"Tori relax. Once we get to the abandoned houses, we will rescue Cat and Sam and I will kill that Nora chick." Jade said.

"She's a tough fighter. The first time she kidnapped Carly, me and Sam, she almost killed Gibby." Freddie said.

"Well I watched a lot of horror movies so I'm sure I can kick her butt." Jade said.

"It's true." Tori said.

"Sam could do the same." Freddie said.

"I can see why you and Sam are great friends." Tori said.

"Okay we can go now." Sam said.

"How are we going to fit on your motorcycle?" Freddie said.

"I drove Tori and I here so we can drive there." Jade said.

"We as in all of us or you and Tori?" Freddie said.

"All of us. I've known Cat for a long time so I'm driving." Jade said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 6

(Nora has trapped Cat in a well)

"Hello? Nora?" Cat said.

"Hello Cat. How's the well." Nora said.

"I'm getting hungry. Do you have any food?" Cat said.

"Alright. I'll get you some food." Nora said.

(Nora rolls a basket down the well)

"Look in the basket." Nora said.

"Tweezers? You expect me to eat tweezers?" Cat said.

"No. It uses the tweezers to pull it's teeth out if it wants food." Nora said.

"What?" Cat said.

"It uses the tweezers to pull it's teeth out if it wants food." Nora said.

"Who's it?" Cat said.

"You. You're it." Nora said.

"I have a name." Cat said.

"It pulls it's teeth with those tweezers or else it gets the hose." Nora said.

"Again with those hoses." Cat said.

"That tears it!" Nora said.

(Nora throws a hose down)

"You do realize you're just wasting hoses." Cat said.

"You listen to me Caterina. If you don't use those tweezers to yank out your teeth, I'm going too..." Nora said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Oh dear. Someone's at my door." Nora said.

"Wait I'm still hungry." Cat said.

(Nora comes out with a disguise)

"Hello boy. What do you want?" Nora said.

"I'm Freddie Benson. Have you seen my friend Cat?" Freddie said.

"No." Nora said.

"Are you sure?" Freddie said.

"Wait does she have red hair?" Nora said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Well I know nothing." Nora said.

"Okay well I'll go." Freddie said.

"Before you go, want to see my basement?" Nora said.

"Sure okay. This is a cool place you got." Freddie said.

"Thanks. I've been decorating." Nora said.

(Nora throws Freddie down the well)

"Whoa?!" Freddie said.

"Freddie are you okay?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I think so." Freddie said.

Chapter 7

"Well well well if it isn't Freddie Benson." Nora said.

"Nora?!" Freddie said.

"That's right. I'm back. It was me in that disguise and you didn't know." Nora said.

"Dang it. Let us out." Freddie said.

"No!" Nora said.

"Well what are you going to do with us?" Freddie said.

"I'm going to have Cat use those tweezers to pull her teeth out and I'm going to turn them into a necklace for me to wear. Then I'm going to do the same to you Freddie." Nora said.

(Lights go out)

"Who turned off the lights?" Cat said.

"Maurice II where are you?" Nora said.

(Lights come on)

"Hello Nora." Sam said.

"Sam Puckett! I've been expecting you." Nora said.

"Toss a ladder down so Cat and Freddie can come out of that well and I won't harm Maurice II in so many ways." Sam said.

"No lets fight." Nora said.

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"You heard me. If you win, you, Cat, and Freddie may go free." Nora said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"If I win, down the pit you go." Nora said.

"Sam don't risk it." Freddie said.

"There's no food in here." Cat said.

"Just hoses and tweezers." Freddie said.

"Ready to battle?" Nora said.

"Ready to die?" Sam said.

"I won't be injured. You see Sam, I've been arrested 3 times, working out and getting angry. And what have you been doing? Oh yeah babysitting and making smooching faces with Freddie." Nora said.

"Wow that's true." Sam said.

"Come on Sam. Come get a taste of Nora. Ready set go." Nora said.

(Sam tries to grab Nora's foot but Nora dodges and throws Sam in the well)

"Dang it." Sam said.

Chapter 8

"Oh poor Sam. You and your friends are in a well." Nora said.

"Let us out of here Nora!" Sam said.

"Nope I'm good. Come on Maurice II." Nora said.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill that chick." Sam said.

"How do you expect us to get out of here?" Cat said.

"Jade and Tori?" Sam said.

"What about Jade and Tori?" Cat said.

"Well when you didn't show up to school, Jade and Tori showed up, then Nora called saying what she did and we all teamed up to look for you." Sam said.

"Where are they?" Cat said.

"They went to the other abandoned houses Nevel told us about." Sam said.

"Um why is there a goth girl and a tanned skin girl on the porch?" Nora said.

"Jade! Tori!" Cat said.

"Cat?!" Tori said.

"Where are you?" Jade said.

"We're in the basement." Sam said.

"You must be psycho Nora." Jade said.

"How'd you know?" Nora said.

"I'm good as guessing." Jade said.

"Cat are you guys down there?" Tori said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Let them go." Tori said.

"No." Nora said.

"Mr. Vega come to the abandoned house right now. Track me down on my phone." Jade said.

"Hang that phone up." Nora said.

"Did you just tell me what to do?!" Jade said.

"If you're trying to fight me, I've been in jail for many years working out and getting stronger." Nora said.

"Well I've watched so many horror movies and crime shows so I know how to kill and get away with it." Jade said.

"Don't worry I'm getting you out of there." Tori said.

(Nora tries to punch Jade but misses)

"Do that again! I dare you!" Jade said.

(Tori let's them out of the well while Jade ties up Nora)

"Thanks Tori." Cat said.

"You're going to pay for throwing us in that well Dershlit." Sam said.

Chapter 9

"So what's going to happen to Nora now?" Cat said.

"She's getting put in solitary confinement." Mr. Vega said.

"Ha ha." Jade said.

(Nora growls)

"She won't bother you guys again." Mr. Vega said.

"Yes I will. I will return and bother Sam. As well as the rest of you filthy iCarlys. As well as your dirty Sam & Cats and rotten Victorious's. Wait for me Maurice II." Nora said.

"Tori I'll see you at home." Mr. Vega said.

"Okay dad." Tori said.

"Cat are you okay?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Nora didn't hurt you guys did she?" Sam said.

"She was wanting to pull our teeth out and wear them into necklaces." Freddie said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that psycho path ever again." Jade said.

"Thanks for saving us." Cat said.

"You're welcome. You would have done the same for us." Tori said.

"Come on I'll drive you guys home." Jade said.

"Hang on." Sam said.

(Sam grabs Maurice II)

"You're taking Maurice II?" Freddie said.

"Yep. I'm going to eat him to teach Nora a lesson." Sam said.

"Nice." Jade said.

(Jade drops Sam, Cat, and Freddie off)

"There you guys go. See you at school tomorrow Cat." Jade said.

"Bye Cat." Tori said.

"Bye Jade. Bye Tori." Cat said.

Chapter 10

"It's great to be home." Cat said.

"You should get to bed. You got school tomorrow." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"I'm going to bed soon. You coming Sam?" Freddie said.

"In a bit. I'm going to grab a quick snack." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

(After Sam eats her snack, she heads to the bedroom)

"How was your snack?" Cat said.

"Good. But are you guys okay?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"I'm glad Nora got put in solitary confinement." Sam said.

"Same. She won't be able to escape now." Freddie said.

"I hope she rots in there." Cat said.

"Okay well goodnight you guys." Sam said.

"Night." Cat said.

"Goodnight." Freddie said.


End file.
